Family Tie's Revised
by Athena Dragonseeker21
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Carlisle from when he was human, and she has found him after so many years, but her father is not all she finds. Rating may change. This is a revised version of The past Family Tie's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is a revision of Chapter 1; I hope you like it Please Read and Review. Anything you see that is in normal format, but is underlined It is an inner thought. The only character I own at the moment is Matthew. His name used to be Michael, but I changed it.

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I was born the daughter of Kaylie Marie Swan-Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. I was born May 29, 1681. My grandfather Cullen hunted vampires as did my father. My mother died in childbirth, so my father stayed home with me as much as he could anyway. Not only did my father hunt vampires, but he was a doctor as well. My grandfather Cullen gave my father the duty of hunting one night when I was 17. My father left to do so, but he never returned home. I did not understand why my father never returned home so I went to my grandfather and asked him.

**(A.N. Bella,****Grandfather Cullen****.)**

"**Grandfather, were is my daddy, and why has he not come home to me?"**

"**He left because he does not love you anymore sweetheart."**

Later that night I went for a walk. As I was walking I was attacked by something. It bit me. I then felt a burning sensation in my body and the last thing I could think of before I passed out was (what did I do to make my daddy hate me and leave me?) When I woke up I don't know how many days later. I found a strange man standing next to me. He had beautiful golden eyes.

**(A.N. Bella, **_Matthew_**.)**

"_Good evening child" the man said__**.**_

"**Good evening kind sir" I replied in a sing song voice that wasn't mine.**

_"Do you know your name child?" The man asked me._

**"Yes, my name is Isabella Cullen. What is your name Kind Sir?" I replied and asked.**

Cullen? It can't be … hmm… I'll ask her if she is related to Carlisle." Matthew thought to him self.

_"Child, are you by any chance related to Carlisle Cullen." He asked me._

I nodded my head yes. **"He is my father."**

_"Well then to answer your earlier question my name is Matthew Johnson." _

**"Matthew, am I now a vampire?"**

_"Unfortunately yes, I was going to cross the ocean to night and go to the new world. You are more than welcome to join me this night child or may I call you Bella." _

**"I would love to go with you this night and yes you may call me Bella. I kind of like it better than Isabella anyway. How do you know my father?" I asked him hesitating when I said father.**

_"I met your father the night I tried to save him from this fate. I am afraid I arrived too late to save the both of you from having to live through this hell. I would like you to know that I am forever terribly sorry that I did not get there in time to save the both of you."_

"**At least you tried to save us both from this fate and for that I thank you, but we had better get going before the sun rises."**

As we started to go across the ocean to new world we caught wind of more vampires so we decided to stay in England and save as many people as we could from the fate we two had suffered. We did not leave until about 1918 that was when the rumors started about a doctor fighting the Spanish Influenza. That was when I told Matthew that I wanted to leave. So we left and headed to America on a ship. When we got there we went to a place called Alaska. We have lived here for many years because there are plenty of animals and not a lot of people in which to tempt us. We would occasionally run across a few of the local's, but that is about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been over fifty years since we had taken that blonde girl to that hospital. I prayed that the people that worked at the hospital had taken care of her and were able to save her. The blonde girl had looked to fragile to handle what had happened to her on her own.

Micheal and I were hunting in the wood's of a town called Fork's, Washington. We were running when a bronze blur tackled Micheal and a blonde blur tackled me.

"Who are you? The bronze haired boy snapped.

"Isabella Cullen and Micheal Johnson! Now can you get off me!" I snapped at him.

"Cullen? Do you know Carlisle Cullen? The blonde asked me as he got up off me and helped me up.

" Yes, Were is he?' I asked more softly.

"Follow Us." the bronze haired boy said.

We followed them back to a very beautiful four story house. I stopped stared it looked just like the house I had lived in when I was human.

"Carlisle, Esme,Alice, Emmett, Rosalie!" The blond yelled.

"Jasper? We do not yell in this house." A tall blond male that I recognized as my father said. As I broke into dry sobs.

"Bell's come on lets go home." Micheal said as he and the blonde they called Jasper helped me stand back up.

"Isabella?" My father said. I looked up when he said my name, then I looked down again.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me." my father snapped.

"What do you want?" I snapped back at him as Micheal left quietly.

He stepped back and growled at me as all the boys protected their mates but the blonde named Jasper stayed by me and growled back at the others. I wrapped my arm around his was waist and he did the same to me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen get away from Jasper right this secant!, and don't you dare defy me." my father snapped at me.

"Excuse me! I don't understand how you think it's ok for you to order me around. You left me! I am beyond pissed at you. I have tried and tried to forgive you all these years but I... I don't think I can." I said softly.

"Jasper, get away from her now! She is not safe." the pixie looking girl said.

" Oh is she really, did you see that in a vision, No, I did not think so , but thank you for caring Alice but I am staying with Isabella if she leaves I leave." Jasper said to her and everyone.

"Jazz don't you dare leave with that slut." the blond

" I am shocked dad, I would have already been getting the belt for that kind of language." I said to my father who had been silent through out all of this conversation.

" Yes you would have, Rosalie watch your language and apologize to Isabella now!" My father said to the blonde girl.

"Now I think we should calm down and talk about all of this." The brunette haired woman standing by my father said.

"Esme is right we should all calm down and talk about this." My father then replied.

" Isabella, I am sorry about everything. I know saying it does not help or make things better right now but I mean it." My father said to me.

" I prefer Bella now, and until I can forgive you I am going to call you Carlisle." I said to him.

"Alright that is fine. Why don't you stay with us for awhile, and you and I can try to work thing's out. I will give you a few day's to get settled, and then you and I can try and talk about thing's then, ok?" Carlisle then said and and asked me.

" I guess for Jasper's sake and mine's I can try."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character's. I do own Micheal. I may add more OC's later. I also want to say I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. Here is chapter 3 of this story there will be a poll on my profile to vote on a name for this story so read and vote please. I am sorry this chapter is so short.

I have been here three days now and my father and I have yet to sit down and talk. I learned from Esme my father's wife that I am to start school with Jasper and the others tomorrow. I don't want to go, but Jasper asked me to go. The reason he wants me to go is so I can help him with his control around the humans. So I said to him that I would go, but he was the only reason I was going. Jasper and I know we have feelings for each other, but we both decided that we needed to take things slow and see were that takes us. We are trying to sort through our feelings for each other that is the main reason.

**(A.N. Bella, **_**Jasper**_**)**

Knock. Knock.

_**Bella…..**_

**Yes who is it?**

_**It's me Jasper; can I come in for a second?**_

**Sure, come on in.**

Jasper sticks his head in the door.

_**Alice wants to know if you want to go shopping for some clothes and stuff for school tomorrow.**_

**Hamm I guess I will go if you go. **I said with a sad smile**.**

I know that knew that I did not really want to go and be around the others, but if he went I would to.

_**Sure darlin if that's what you want. **_Jasper said with a southern boy grin and a southern boy drawl.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short I will try and make the next chapter longer. The next chapter takes place at the Seattle Mall. Please Read and Review. Also I am looking for a Beta for this story. If you want to be my beta Just send me a message and we will talk then. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

**(A.N. Bella, ****Alice****, **Rosalie, _**Jasper, **__**Emmet,**__Edward,_ Carlisle.**)**

**Alice if we are going shopping can we go already. There is also a condition of me going.**

**What is the condition?**

**You know what it is so why don't you tell me.**

**Fine. Your condition is that I can only pick out one of our outfits for school and I have to let you pick out your own out fit to were on the first day, also I have to let Jasper shop for his own clothes.**

**Do you agree to my conditions?**

**Yes I agree to your conditions. And by the way I love the outfit you pick to were on the first day.**

**Thank you and please don't tell me what it is I pick out okay.**

**Okay.**

Bella dear here is a credit card to get the things you need. There is no limit on it so don't worry about that okay.

**Okay and thank you.**

Bella when you kids get back would you mind stopping by my office so that we can talk about some things.

**Sure.**

Come on Bella lets go.

**I am coming. So whose car are we taking?**

_Alice is riding with me in my car, Rose and Emmet are taking the jeep, and you and Jasper are taking is motor cycle._

**Ok sounds good to me.**

_**Yeah let's go.**_

Rosalie smacks Emmet on the back of the head.

Just get the jeep so we can go.

_**Babe that hurt.**_

No sex for a month Emmet if you don't get in that jeep right now.

_**I'm going, I'm going.**_

"_**Hold on tight darlin."**_

After that we were on our way to the mall. The thing that scared me the most about that was what was going to happen. At least Rosalie has started to warm up to me. I just glad that she does not hate me. I think the main reason she and I get along is because we are a lot alike in personality anyway. I just hope that if Jasper and I decide to expand our relationship any farther, that she and I will still get along. Jasper and her are really close. They may not be twins, but I think that they were always destined to be brother and sister.

We have finally arrived at the mall. Although I am sad that the ride is over I like snuggling up against Jasper's back.

"_**Here we are darlin it's time to get off and let go now."**_

"**What if I don't want to?"**

"_**Keep talking like that darlin and I am going to kiss you here and now."**_

"**Would that be such a bad thing?"**

"Oh would you to come on and quite making eye's at each other."

"**Fine let's get this over with."**

So we shopped and we shopped for hours, until we ran into a bunch of boy's smelled like wet dogs. That's when the fun really started.

**(A.N. Sam, Paul,** **Jacob, and Jared.)**

"_**What do you mutt's want?**_

"**We are shopping what's it look like to you Leach**_**."**_

"**I would watch how you talk to him if I were you."**

"**Why would we have to do that?"**

"**Because you would piss me off and that is a very bad thing."**

"**Who are you? We don't know you."**

"**I am Carlisle's biological daughter."**

"**How is that possible?"**

"**I was turned into a vampire when I was 17. This was several hundred years ago. Now if you will excuses us we would like to get going we have things to do."**

"**Go then, but know this if you break the treaty than we will come for all of you. Do you understand?"**

"_We understand mutt now we are going to leave and go home enjoy the rest of your day_."

**Disclaimer: I hope you like this chapter. Please Read &Review. The next chapter is coming soon. It will most likely be next week though before I get it up because I am revising chapter 2.**


End file.
